The Day with Emmett and Bella
by pokey871
Summary: THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE TITLE AND SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**"Bye, love", said Edward as he left.**

**Oh great I am alone with Em and Jazz. Oh crap.**

**"Let's play Dare or Dare", they both said in unison.**

**"Fine"**

**"No, spin the bottle!", said Em.**

**"I'll invite everyone over!", Said Jazz.**

**"OK", i agreed.**

**After everyone got here Emmett spun the bottle first. It landed on me.**

**"Seven minutes in heaven", said Em.**

**And so we walked into the closet. Immediately Emmett stripped and then he grabbed me and covered my mouth. He forced me to strip and told everyone to give us one hour and to keep playing. Then me being human, he drugged me and then raped me. When I woke up I was lying naked in bed with him smiling at me. I tried to scream but I couldn't because the drugs hadn't worn off. So, he picked me up and then I realized we were in his house. He got me food and drugged me again so now I was so oblivious that I walked up and got in bed with him. The drugs sort of worn off and I felt like I wanted it, Emmett told me he did like me and not Rose after last night to and that Alice had been raped and fallen in loved with Edward after he took me here. After he told me that I realized I was still naked so he got me a bathrobe and me and him swore not to tell anyone about our love for each other and we promised to meet here whenever they were hunting. **

**As it turns out they went hunting that night so we got together. I was already wearing a robe so Emmett stripped and jumped into bed with I slowly took my robe off and slid in beside him. We started making out and then he got on top of me. Just then Rosalie walked inside and said Emmett! Emmett gently rushed me into the closet and put a pair of Rose's clothes on my lap and told me to put them on. When I was done I heard Rose and Em talking...**

**"Babe, there is something I have to tell you"**

**"Yes, Em?"**

**"I know you like Jasper, but I have to admit I love Bella"**

**"Oh"**

**"I packed up your stuff already, babe"**

**"OK, I'll go Em"**

**"Goodbye"**

**"Goodbye"**

**Then Emmett rushed upstairs and kissed me. I told him I wasn't sure how to tell Edward and he said he'd handle it. I then asked him if he would change me into a vampire after we had the baby.**

**"What baby"**

**"Actually I am gonna have 3"**

**"So, I am gonna be a dad?"**

**"I am 5 months because you raped me so I have just not been eating much."**

**_4 months later Bella was due_**

**"Ow oh god Emmett!"**

**"Yes hun"**

**"It is time"**

**Emmett rushed me to Carlisle and I felt bones break. They cut me open and Emmett bit me alot.**

**I woke up the next morning and asked to see them.**

**"2 girls and 1 boy"**

**"Wow I know exactly what to name them"**

**"What"**

**"Ella Ann, Esmeree' Carlie, and for him, Ethan Lee"**

**"Amazing babe"**

A/n: haha I left sumthin out tune in next time aka next week for more P.s. I know it is short but i have no more inspiration right now sorry if you want longer then inspire me

Casey Lynn**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**"Bye, love", said Edward as he left.**

**Oh great I am alone with Em and Jazz. Oh crap.**

**"Let's play Dare or Dare", they both said in unison.**

**"Fine"**

**"No, spin the bottle!", said Em.**

**"I'll invite everyone over!", Said Jazz.**

**"OK", i agreed.**

**After everyone got here Emmett spun the bottle first. It landed on me.**

**"Seven minutes in heaven", said Em.**

**And so we walked into the closet. Immediately Emmett stripped and then he grabbed me and covered my mouth. He forced me to strip and told everyone to give us one hour and to keep playing. Then me being human, he drugged me and then raped me. When I woke up I was lying naked in bed with him smiling at me. I tried to scream but I couldn't because the drugs hadn't worn off. So, he picked me up and then I realized we were in his house. He got me food and drugged me again so now I was so oblivious that I walked up and got in bed with him. The drugs sort of worn off and I felt like I wanted it, Emmett told me he did like me and not Rose after last night to and that Alice had been raped and fallen in loved with Edward after he took me here. After he told me that I realized I was still naked so he got me a bathrobe and me and him swore not to tell anyone about our love for each other and we promised to meet here whenever they were hunting. **

**As it turns out they went hunting that night so we got together. I was already wearing a robe so Emmett stripped and jumped into bed with I slowly took my robe off and slid in beside him. We started making out and then he got on top of me. Just then Rosalie walked inside the house and said Emmett! Emmett gently rushed me into the closet and put a pair of Rose's clothes on my lap and told me to put them on. When I was done I heard Rose and Em talking...**

**"Babe, there is something I have to tell you"**

**"Yes, Em?"**

**"I know you like Jasper, but I have to admit I love Bella"**

**"Oh"**

**"I packed up your stuff already, babe"**

**"OK, I'll go Em"**

**"Goodbye"**

**"Goodbye"**

**Then Emmett rushed upstairs and kissed me. I told him I wasn't sure how to tell Edward and he said he'd handle it. I then asked him if he would change me into a vampire after we had the baby.**

**"What baby"**

**"Actually I am gonna have 3"**

**"So, I am gonna be a dad?"**

**"I am 5 months because you raped me so I have just not been eating much."**

**_4 months later Bella was due_**

**"Ow oh god Emmett!"**

**"Yes hun"**

**"It is time"**

**Emmett rushed me to Carlisle and I felt bones break. They cut me open and Emmett bit me alot.**

**I woke up the next morning and asked to see them.**

**"2 girls and 1 boy"**

**"Wow I know exactly what to name them"**

**"What"**

**"Ella Ann, Esmeree' Carlie, and for him, Ethan Lee"**

**"Amazing babe"**

A/n: haha I left sumthin out tune in next time aka next week for more P.s. I know it is short but i have no more inspiration right now sorry if you want longer then inspire me

Casey Lynn**

* * *

**

**"So, when are we going to tell everyone about the kids?''**

**"I'm not sure Bella let's just relax right now.''**

**And so, 'it' happened again and even more love was added. Suddenly a 'monster' popped out from under the bed. His name was Jasper. **

**"Holy crap! Sorry for walking in on you guys!", he screamed almost breaking a screaming record.**

**"What do you mean walking in? You came out from under the bed?", asked Bella.**

**"How much did you hear?", added Em.**

**"Um, I was here since last week"**

**"What?! Why?", said Em.**

**"Uh...um...eeee...I was looking for my contacts"**

**"Jazz Pants Man? You are a vampire, you don't need contacts.", said Bella.**

**And that is when they noticed his eyes were red and shiny.**

**"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! cARLIZZLE...uh... I mean Carlisle.", said Em.**

**" Jazz, you are gonna be shunned!", said Carlisle.**

**From somewhere in the distance someone said,"Hello Shunshine The Earth Says Shun You!".**

**"F u carlisle", said Jazz.**

**"Well then, pack up your stuff now and leave!", said carlisle.**

**

* * *

**

chapter 2

'' bye alice'',said jazz

''no jazzy, let me come with you''

''you can never come back here if you go with me'', said jazz

''i won't need to if i'm with you, baby'':)

and so they kissed the most passionate kiss like you've never seen they just left, smiling, like jasper did nothing....  
meanwhile bella and em looked under the bed, after a confusing few minutes before when rosalie kissed edward...anyways, under the bed was a trapdoor...no wonder he said walking in...after having sex they decided to go down the tunnel in the trapdoor...

A/N: ok guys i left off the rest of this chapter for another day so review it and love it :)3 * -- ||||(: -----only few people will understand this


	3. Chapter 3

**"So, when are we going to tell everyone about the kids?''**

**"I'm not sure Bella let's just relax right now.''**

**And so, 'it' happened again and even more love was added. Suddenly a 'monster' popped out from under the bed. His name was Jasper. **

**"Holy crap! Sorry for walking in on you guys!", he screamed almost breaking a screaming record.**

**"What do you mean walking in? You came out from under the bed?", asked Bella.**

**"How much did you hear?", added Em.**

**"Um, I was here since last week"**

**"What?! Why?", said Em.**

**"Uh...um...eeee...I was looking for my contacts"**

**"Jazz Pants Man? You are a vampire, you don't need contacts.", said Bella.**

**And that is when they noticed his eyes were red and shiny.**

**"! cARLIZZLE...uh... I mean Carlisle.", said Em.**

**" Jazz, you are gonna be shunned!", said Carlisle.**

**From somewhere in the distance someone said,"Hello Shunshine The Earth Says Shun You!".**

**"F u carlisle", said Jazz.**

**"Well then, pack up your stuff now and leave!", said carlisle.**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2**

**'' bye alice'',said jazz**

**''no jazzy, let me come with you''**

**''you can never come back here if you go with me'', said jazz**

**''i won't need to if i'm with you, baby'':)**

**and so they kissed the most passionate kiss like you've never seen they just left, smiling, like jasper did nothing....  
meanwhile bella and em looked under the bed, after a confusing few minutes before when rosalie kissed edward...anyways, under the bed was a trapdoor...no wonder he said walking in...after having fun playing twister yoga they decided to go down the tunnel in the trapdoor...**

**A/N: ok guys i left off the rest of this chapter for another day so review it and love it :)3 * -- ||||(: -----only few people will understand this**

**okay, so I shall continue...Thanks for all the awesome reviews....I almost cried**

okay yeah there is not really a point of view but it is easier for me to make it without one

"**Em, where are you? It's dark down here", said Bella.**

**She waited for a reply and heard nothing. **

**"Em?"**

**"I am uh right here, love"**

**"oh, where were you em?"**

**"Well, Bella, it's hard to say this but... the trapdoor shut and even I can't open it"**

**"Oh My God, how are we gonna get outta here?!"**

**"Bella calm down I have a flashlight"**

**"CALM DOWN?! Are you serious? we're trapped in here, without the kids, with no food, and when the flashlight-wait turn the flashlight on for a second, okay-anyway when the flashlight's battery runs out we will have nothing."**

**"I'll make a fire by then..."**

**Bella glared at Emmett and he seemed to realize that she was scared.**

**"Babe it's okay, we will get outta here eventually"**

**"Eventually", Bella said, her voice craking.**

**"Hey, babe, look there's a tunnel"**

**"Let's Go"**

**They walked down a long narrow hall that seemed like it was going no where when...**

**"Hey! There's a light"**

**"What Bella?"**

**She turned his head and he saw it. He ran to it and found...**

**A/N:hehehaha you have to give me some good reviews for me to tell you what they found......it's gonna be great!**

**He ran to it and found Alice and Jasper.**

**"What the hell are you doing down here",said emmett**

**"This is my cave"**

**"Shut up jasper"**

**"how do me and emmett get outta here"**

**jasper pointed to a door.**

**"oh"said emmett.**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**"bye "**

**"bye"**


End file.
